Seiya's birthday
by Katjeschatje
Summary: Sailor moon and the others notice it is almost the birthday of Seiya and decide to go to their planet to celebrate it.


Hey everyone,

This is my first sailor moon fanfic. It's after the sailor moon star arc. Sailor moon and the others notice it is almost the birthday of Seiya and decide to go to their planet to celebrate it.

I'm so happy because I got another review today and someone voted for my poll. Please review after you've read this and please vote! It makes my heart feel warm. Bye for now.

Mamoru is my boyfriend and I own Sailor Moon…. Yeah, I know they're both not true.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minako, Artemis, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru were at the shrine for a meeting. They're waiting for Usagi, Luna and Mamoru. Rei was very annoyed as usual.

"Where is that airhead? We have been waiting for 30 minutes now!"

Then they saw the well-known blond head resting on a large shoulder beneath black hair.

"Finally, there you are!"

Usagi grinned. "Sorry, I really needed ice-cream before I came here!"

The other girls reacted with a scream.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!!"

Usagi walked in like nothing had happened and started searching for something.

"Where is the calendar, I want to check something."

Rei was still angry for Usagi being late and didn't want to help, but Makoto smiled and pointed to the calendar hanging at the wall.

Usagi sweatdropped.

"Ow… right…"

Usagi walked toward the calendar and read what she saw.

"14th of December: Birthday Seiya Kou. I wanted to do something on her birthday."

Everyone nodded. Minako grinned.

"That's a good idea, why don't we go to their planet and organize a party?"

Everyone was silent.

Then Rei exploded.

MINAKO!!! That is a very… *silent* good idea? Minako has a good idea???"

Rei and everyone else (except Usagi and Minako) looked puzzled. Yes this was indeed a very good idea.

Makoto is the 1st to come back to her senses.

"How do we get there?"

Usagi and Minako grinned at each other.

"Sailor Teleport, off course!"

Setsuna took the lead.

"Ok everyone, we have very little time so Minako, you get the decorations, Makoto, you prepare the food, Usagi, you prepare yourself for the sailor teleport with Mamoru, Haruka en Rei you get the presents, Michiru, you do the music and I will help Usagi and Mamoru."

After everything was made ready, they did sailor teleport at the shrine. They looked at each other with happiness.

"SAILER TELEPORT"

They landed on a beautiful street. At that place were many people walking on the streets. They transformed back and then went to search for Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu. Suddenly they heard someone calling "Thief!" Someone passed them and just behind them, stopped.

They turned around and saw the transformed Yaten. Yaten stopped the thief and arrested him.

Yaten detransformed and was about to walk away when Minako got her attention.

"YATEN!!"

Yaten was surprised to see them.

"It's you guys, what are you doing here?"

Usagi just answered bluntly.

"We are here for Seiya's birthday."

Yaten blinked and answered her.

"You'd better come with me."

They walked toward a big building, a castle made of red crystal. Yaten explained why she was in the town center: "We, Taiki, Princess Kakyuu and I, were already planning something. I was in the city to buy a present. Here is the room where we were."

They walked in and saw Princess Kakyuu sitting next to Taiki, her head leaning on Taiki's shoulder, while Taiki was reading a book.

Yaten rolled with her eyes. "Hey, you guys, look who are here for Blacky's birthday?"

Kakyuu shot up from her seat and walked toward them. Her face showed no trace of surprise.

"Welcome to Kinmoku."

Everyone, except Minako and Usagi answered.

"It's our pleasure."

Kakyuu giggled and Yaten rolled her eyes again.

Luna jumped on Yatens shoulder and purred.

"We've got decorations, food, music and presents."

Taiki closed her book arched a brow.

"That's alright, we've got our own presents, but we didn't have the other stuff yet. Seiya is on a mission to catch a cat, but when she comes back, we have to be ready. She can come back any time now."

Quickly they prepared the room for the party. After that Artemis maked everything dark and told them to hide. He and Luna hid behind the pillows of the couch and Makoto, Minako, Michiru and Mamoru hid behind the couch. Usagi and Rei hid behind the cabinet. Ami, Setsuna, Haruka, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu hid behind the curtains and Hotaru hid under the table.

They only had to wait for 3 minutes, when Seiya came back. Seiya was talking to herself and was prepared to talk to the others.

"Geez, that was a pain in the ass, that lady loses her very aggressive cat once a month! You guys… Huh? What is …."

She was interrupted when she switched the light on and everyone came out of hiding, embracing her.

"Happy birthday, Seiya!"

Seiya was stunned.

"What are you all doing here? Are you here for my birthday?"

Nobody answered her questions. They all tried to give their own present first, except for Mamoru, Setsuna and Taiki.

Then Usagi made a very smart comment.

"You're crying, Seiya."

Seiya smiled.

"I'm so happy!"

They partied until 1 o'clock in the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How was that? It was pretty long, wasn't it? R&R&Vote please.

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version. I hope you liked this one too._

Katjeschatje


End file.
